Learn To Shine
by twimusings
Summary: What will happen when the Cullens find a girl on the brink of death? What will they decide to do, when she knows them, but id too incoherent to answer any questions? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I sat bleeding, and unable to move. When I got on the plane, I never expected that this would be the outcome.

It was a simple 8 hour flight from Atlanta to Seattle. I had never flown anywhere before this, and it was a little intimidating walking up to the 600,000 pound Boeing 747-400. I got through baggage, and boarded. It wasn't so scary once I got inside the plane. Even after the behemoth plane took off, I was fine until it hit turbulence right outside of Seattle while we were over a heavily wooded area. It got only progressively worse as I realized that this wasn't just a little turbulence. The plane was going down, and my life was probably going to end in a very short period of time. Then, everything went black.

When I woke up, I was pinned to the ground by a large section of the wing. My leg was badly wounded, and bleeding profusely, but I didn't notice any of this. My attention was completely focused on the person standing over me. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had chest-length brown hair, the most pallid complexion, and eyes of the most interesting color. They were like looking into a never-ending sea of amber. I knew who she was the second I awoke and noticed her standing there.

"Bella" I tried to speak the name at a normal volume, but it came out a faint whisper. I smiled at her, and the strangest look crossed her face. A mixture of alarm and curiosity. Not a whole second later, I was in her arms. She ran, and my eyes couldn't keep up. All I could see were the trees speeding by so fast that I couldn't distinguish individuals from the blurring mass of green. I noticed her gradually slowing her pace. The whole trip couldn't have taken more than a minute.

What I saw next surprised me. All of the Cullens standing around me asking Bella questions so fast that I wasn't able to understand them. I didn't care though, I was busy studying every face in the circle surrounding me. I knew who each of them were, Alice with her short, spiky hair, Jasper looking like he needed to leave. I suddenly felt sorry that my injury had put him through the pain he was so obviously enduring. He looked at me with surprise. He could sense my sympathy.

"Go" I whispered to him, smiling. He looked at me, sincere thanks all over his face, and left. Our entire exchange transpired without the notice of the others. Or maybe they did hear us, and just decided to act oblivious so as to give us some privacy.

As soon as I was sure Jasper was okay, I turned my focus back on the rest of the Cullens. I saw Esme looking at me with concern, and I tried my hardest to smile reassuringly. Then, I moved my gaze to Carlisle, who had an expression that I could only describe as mingling pain and indecision.

To the right of Carlisle was Rosalie. The sight of her made me gasp. I had thought that Alice, Bella, and Esme had been the most beautiful women in the world, but Rosalie gave an entirely new definition to beauty. She had perfect features, gorgeous long blonde hair, and a figure that would shame even the most perfectly built woman. I didn't feel jealousy though, because I had been anticipating this.

Emmett was next. He was extremely muscular, but that was really the most remarkable thing about him.

I had made sure to save Edward for last. When I finally laid my eyes upon him, I was stunned. He was even greater than I had ever imagined he would be. I could tell that although he was participating in the conversation, he was keeping tabs on my thoughts as well. His eyes kept darting back to me every few seconds.

I kept looking around, and memorizing every detail of their faces. If I was going to die, I wanted to die with their faces in my mind. I was also praying that I would never forget what they looked like, so that I would always be able to recall each individual in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I continued to marvel at all that had just happened, I stopped to ponder how lucky I was.

As I sat in Bella's arms looking over each of the Cullens' excruciatingly beautiful faces, I wondered what would happen to me. My life was sure to end soon, and I wondered if, at some point after I had died and passed on, if this memory would begin to fade. I hoped it wouldn't.

I was brought out of my contemplation by a break in the conversation. Apparently I had been paying more attention to what the vampires around me had been saying than I had thought. It seemed that they had reached some kind of conclusion.

As soon as I noticed this, I was whisked away. I could see the trees moving with the same blinding speed as they had not 10 minutes before. I could only guess blindly where they were taking me. Perhaps they had decided to take me somewhere to die. No, that didn't sound like something Carlisle was likely to do. If anything, he would leave me at the sight of the crash. Or maybe….no, I couldn't allow myself to think that. I couldn't agree to let the hope I knew would follow come flooding in.

_Maybe they had decided to save me the way only they could._

It had slipped through the cracks, and now overwhelmed all other thoughts.

I could envision myself running through the woods at this speed, and being able to see clearly, I could see myself…NO! Stop. Had I forgotten about Edward and his knack for reading thoughts. I didn't want him to hear this. So, I reviewed the faces of the Cullens again. Studying every detail until my head hurt.

Then, as I had before, I felt Bella slowing her pace. This pulled my attention back to reality. We came into a clearing. Or so I thought. It was actually a large expanse of lawn. Obviously the backyard of a house. I had to see the house to make sure that…it was. The Cullen house. I knew the second I saw the large glass wall, and the white facade. At this point, I was so excited that I was here, where I had always dreamed of coming, that I had all but forgotten my wounds. I started to feel lightheaded, and my vision began to form a tunnel.

The next thing I knew, I was on a cold, metal table in a brightly lit room. At first I thought I was in a hospital. There were medical tools and several large machines which I didn't recognize.

Then, a door opened. I hadn't noticed it before, because it was on the opposite wall and fairly far from where I was lying. Carlisle walked in, dressed in the same dark blue button-up, and khakis he had been wearing at the site of the crash. He walked up to me and said, "I'm very sorry you have to endure what you will soon be experiencing."

With that, I felt his cool lips at my neck and a slight pinch and his razor sharp teeth cut through my skin


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The pain was incredible. I couldn't bear it. My body as well as my mind was overwhelmed. It seemed to consume my thoughts and cloud my judgment. It was like being scorched in a white hot fire, shredded into ribbons, and punctured with a million needles all while feeling like my body was trying to rip itself apart.

I knew this was coming though. I knew when Carlisle apologized. As soon as I noticed my surroundings, I became aware that my suspicions possibly weren't as far fetched as I had thought. And when Carlisle came in with that look…I couldn't explain it. It pained me to see him so obviously distressed. I remember the feeling of his teeth easily sliding through the skin on my neck. They penetrated the flesh as easily as a knife slices soft butter. I expected the pain to immediately immobilize me, but it didn't. It took about 10 seconds for me to actually feel it. It was a gradually building feeling, but it came on rather quickly.

It seemed to scorch every surface of my body. All I could feel was this intense burning sensation. My every thought became trained on the pain. I had always been a fairly strong person, able to withstand discomfort fairly easily, but this was entirely different. This wasn't mere discomfort, or even abnormally fierce irritation. It was intense agony that wasn't concentrated in any particular area, but was evenly distributed throughout my body. It wasn't simply topical either. It dominated every cell.

Soon, I became aware of a low, even breathing beside me. As soon as I noticed this, I heard rapid footsteps entering the room. As I began to wonder who was in my company, I heard, "Esme, you need to hunt, it has been almost two weeks since you last fed. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett are leaving now. Go, she will be fine." Carlisle's voice was so distinct that I could have picked it out of a crowd of hundreds. It was so clear and precise.

It surprised me that I was able to think around the undeniable pain. I could still feel it, but it had taken a kind of backstage spot in the vast and expanding space that was my mind. While Carlisle's voice was astoundingly clear, the next voice I heard took me by surprise. I knew who would answer, but what she said was not what I had expected.

"No." It was perfectly enunciated, and stated with such a firm tone that I didn't know anyone who would argue.

"I am only asking that you go so that-"

"Carlisle, I want to be here for her through this experience. I remember when this was me. You were there the whole time, and it was crucial for me. I would not have been able to deal with it the way I had if I was alone. You endured this without any help. Would you inflict that on her?"

"No. You're right of course. I just don't want you to be in any unnecessary discomfort."

"I will be fine. She needs some company."

I was wrenched from my focus on their conversation by the strangest sensation. It was like the fire was retreating slowly from my fingertips and toes. This was a relief, because I finally saw an end to this. It was like the flame of a match when you have been engulfed in complete and utter darkness for years. However, for every fraction of my body the pain released from it's grip of steel, the blaze centered in my chest increased exponentially until I could bear it no longer.

Eventually, I could hear my heart rate thrumming like the rhythm of a hummingbird's wings. It got faster and faster until I was sure my heart would explode. After several seconds of this, I felt my heart slowing, laboring. It was struggling to keep beating. I knew that in my very near future i would have no heart beat. This would all be over in a matter of minutes


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As I listened to my struggling heart, I noticed something that I hadn't before. Esme's hand in mine. She was trying to comfort me. She must be able to hear my heart. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if people a mile away could hear it. I realized that her hand had always been there, I had just never noticed it. I was too preoccupied with the charring of every cell in my body. I was suddenly overcome. Esme had been with me through my entire transformation, yet she didn't even know me. I only now understood how loving she was.

My thudding heartbeat was brought to the center of my mind again as it seemed to, impossibly, grow louder. It could only be seconds now, then this would be all over. What would happen after I was a vampire? Would I stay with the Cullens? Would they want me to stay?

Then, it happened. It was rather abrupt. All of the sudden, the intense burning sensation was gone. I heard my heart strain for one last beat, trying in vain to keep itself going. After that, it was over.

I didn't move, but kept as motionless as before, appreciating the lack of pain. I was trying to comprehend all that had happened to me. Just a few days ago, I had been boarding a plane, not ever believing that anything close to this would happen to me. While pondering this, I remembered Esme. She had moved from her sitting position, and was now standing over me. My eyes were still closed, but I sense her there.

When I finally decided to open my eyes, I was amazed. Everything was so defined. I could see every particle, every speck. I could detect the subtle differences in the wood grain of the wall panels. It was incredible. Then, my new eyes focused in on Esme's face, which was staring down at me with the sort of concern a matriarch shows for a member of her family. I was touched again, as I saw that she obviously cared for me as if I were one of her children.

I sat up, never taking my eyes off her. "I want to thank you." Wow, my voice was startling. It sounded like wind moving through the mountains. A high, tinkling soprano that amazed me. I didn't think I would ever get used to it. "You were there with me through everything. No one has ever done anything like that for me. Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't have ever considered forcing you to go through this alone."

As this exchange was transpiring, I noticed that I could hear the rest of the Cullens downstairs. I wondered why they hadn't come up. Where they trying to give us some privacy? That, I assumed, was the case, because if I could hear them when they weren't even talking, they surely could hear me. A wave of sadness washed over me as the concern of where I would go now entered my mind. What would become of me?

As I was pondering this, I heard someone downstairs get up. This was followed by the same sound multiplied six times. Then, they filed in the same doorway that, only days before, I had watched Carlisle enter from. As I remembered this, I became aggravated. The memory was cloudy, distorted, like trying to see something far away on a foggy day. I could see, but it was cloudy.

By the time I brought myself out of the memory, all of the Cullens were standing against the back wall. I noticed the absence of Renesmee, and wondered where she was. Almost as soon as the question entered my mind, I realized that she wouldn't be brought near me. She had a heartbeat. Human blood beat in her veins. I was a danger to her, and potentially the rest of the Cullens as well. This thought frightened me. I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't want to be the monster they couldn't control.

I stood there thinking to myself, until Esme stepped in front of me, effectively interrupting my though process. Only then was I fully brought back into reality. I blinked several times. "Sorry," I said, "I was just…thinking." I stepped forward, measuring with each fraction of a second my mental state. I was the out-of-control newborn, and I wanted to be careful.

When I finally reached the far wall where the Cullens stood, I walked to Emmett, who was on the far left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Wow. Emmett was huge. Way bigger than I thought he was. He looked like a professional body builder on steroids. "Emmett." I said, smiling. Then, to my surprise, he picked me up, and twirled my entire body around. When he set me down, I just started laughing. My laugh was unlike anything I had ever heard. It was high, like my voice, but impossibly more beautiful.

I moved to Emmett's right, where Rosalie stood. I took a deep breath before I said, "Rosalie, I know this life isn't what you would have chosen, but I think that it is good you have Emmett."

To Rosalie's right, was Carlisle. He watched me with wonder. I guessed this meant I was doing well. I smiled. I saw, in my peripheral vision, Edward turn towards me, and I heard him say, "You're right." I looked at Carlisle again. "Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for being as compassionate as you are, and helping me. I don't know how to thank you."

"I am amazed at how well you are taking all of this. I would like to know all about your experience once you are settled," he said.

"Of course."

Next, I moved to Carlisle's right, where Alice stood. She had a huge grin on her face. "Alice, I have two things to ask you. First -"

She cut me off, "Yes, you can wear my clothes, and yes you can drive my Porsche."

"Thank you Alice!" I reached up and, remembering to be gentle, hugged her.

Standing beside Alice was Jasper, who had an odd look on his face. It took me about half a second to understand what the look meant. He was judging my mood, making sure I wasn't going to go ballistic all of the sudden. "You're doing well," he said, "Even better than Bella."

"Thank you. That is a huge compliment, as I know that Bella did extraordinarily."

Standing to the right of Jasper, was Bella. She looked nothing like I had pictured her. She was watching me in a much different way than the others. She searched my face, for what I could not imagine. She seemed to be waiting for me to say something. So, I did. "Hi Bella! Thank you for saving me three days ago."

"You're welcome. I couldn't see leaving you there for death. Especially when you knew my name. Would you mind explaining that to us? We haven't stopped speculating."

"Yes, but can I at least introduce myself to all of you first?" and with that, I stepped to Bella's right.

"Edward." I said, hardly believing he was standing right in front of me. _I need to ask you a few questions, so when I am done talking to everyone, will you please come up with some excuse so that we may leave and talk in private?_

He gave a subtle nod, before saying, "I think everyone's curiosity is overwhelming their reasoning. Before you tell us anything more,-"

"I need to hunt." I finished his sentence for him, because as soon as he mentioned it, my thirst was brought the the center part of my mind. It was inescapable. Now that it had been allowed access, all my other thoughts became tainted. "Jasper?" I looked to him as I began walking toward the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As I walked out into the hall, I felt as though I had walked this way many times. There was the cross that belonged to Carlisle's father. There were the infamous graduation caps. I walked up to one of the windows along the hallway. A flash of memory reminded me of the first day Bella spent as a vampire. She had walked to one of these windows and jumped out. My fear of heights inhibited me as I opened the window, but knowing there was nothing to fear (and knowing Emmett would never let me live it down if I didn't), I jumped.

It was the strangest sensation, like falling in slow motion. I knew exactly how I would land the moment I stepped out of that window. As my bare feet hit the ground, I rolled back on my heels at just the right moment. It was a totally steady jump. It astounded me how easy this all seemed. I had just stepped out of a second story window, and had landed entirely soundlessly, and effortlessly.

I faintly heard Jasper alight behind me. I turned around, and saw him following from a distance. It was only then, that I realized as soon as I had dismounted, I had begun to run. I didn't notice the change, simply because everything was just as clear as it had been in the house. I saw every insect on every tree. I could see the pollen in the air with amazing clarity. Running was an incredible feeling. Like flying. My feet barely touched the ground during each footfall. I kept waiting for my lungs to protest. For my legs to start to burn. This should be very tiring, but it wasn't. I could run like this all day.

After about 10 minutes, I heard "Stop!" I had been so distracted, that I had completely forgotten about Jasper. I gracefully slowed to a stop, and allowed him to catch up with me. When he did, he said, "We should probably stop here. I don't want to risk you running across a human scent if we keep moving northward. "

"Okay." I said.

"By the way, I don't think you ever told us your name."

"Oh, I hadn't even realized. I'm Arienne."

"Well Arienne, I want you to close your eyes and open up your senses."

I did as I was told, and my senses were assaulted. I could hear and smell everything. A squirrel sifting through pine cones. A rabbit in its burrow eating some foliage.

Then, I heard something that made my throat contract immediately: a thudding, wet heartbeat. When I put a smell to the sound, I was confused. That sound seemed so appetizing, yet the smell was almost sour. Like milk that hasn't totally spoiled, but isn't far from it. Nonetheless, I knew exactly what that sound and smell meant. Deer. I took off in that direction, my thoughts no longer centered on the extacy that was running. I was entirely focused on the hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After running for about twenty seconds, I came upon a clearing in which stood one lone deer grazing among the grass. Driven entirely by instinct, I threw myself at the animal, my teeth closing around the side of its neck. Before rational thought returned, the deer was drained.

I looked up at Jasper, who was already making his way out of the clearing. I followed quickly, and caught the scent of something larger than the deer. I turned and made my way towards it. A bear. It was huge, at least twice as big as me, but I could hear its blood pumping, and the venom flooded my mouth. Taking a more tactical approach this time, I silently crept closer, crouched down, and sprang.

The bear put up more of a fight than the deer, clawing at my face and arms, desperately trying to find purchase, but to no avail. I was much stronger than the animal, and its three inch claws were no match for my new skin. After the bear's veins had run dry I got up, and tried to brush myself off. The t shirt and jeans I wore were a little torn, but not indecently. Remembering Jasper, I looked up. He was smiling.

"How did I do?" I asked.

"Better than I expected. Are you still thirsty?"

"No, I think I'm done." He turned and began walking away. I caught up, and walked beside him.

"So, tell me about yourself. Do you have any family?"

"No." I said. It wasn't something that was sad, or upsetting to me, but something I had accepted long ago. "My parents died in a car crash when I was four. We were riding home from the grocery store, and a drunk driver ran into the car. I was the only survivor. I hardly remember them at all. I was passed from foster home to foster home until I was eighteen. After that, I lived on my own. Doing whatever job came my way." When I finished, I realized that I had been looking into the distance as I recounted my story. Upon looking back at Jasper, I noticed he was looking at me with an ancient sadness.

"I never had parents either. I basically raised myself until the Army. I am so sorry."

"It is not a painful memory for me, I only wish that I had known them. I remember a little while after they died, I ran into some friends of theirs. They kept telling me what wonderful people they were, how they loved me, and how they were sorry. They were supposedly extraordinary people."

Before wither of us had the chance to say anything more, we reached the edge of the woods. For the first time, I saw the grandeur of the Cullen house in all of its entirety. The entire south-facing side was made up of large panes of glass. Standing in front of the house were the Cullens, waiting for our return.


End file.
